Dead On Arrival
by Self-san
Summary: She was DOA, they said, as they loaded up the children into the ambulance. How tragic, neighbors whispered as they walked past. No mother. How absolutely scandalous.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

A/N: Based on the prompt, "What would Death Note be like if Light grew up without a mother?"

Note: Raito is the Japanese equivalent to Light.

.

"I'm very sorry, Yagami-san…your wife didn't make it."

Those were the words that brought Soichiro Yagami's world to an end.

His wife, his beautiful Sachiko, was dead. He didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was overwhelming.

As a veteran police officer, he knew death. He knew pain and suffering and loss. He could see his daughter, his son, bandaged and hurt in the room across the hall from him and the doctor. But he couldn't see Sachiko.

He had gotten the call late. In the back of his mind he was sure that it was going to haunt him forever, not taking that first call. He had been busy working on a crucial case of homicides rampaging across the precinct. He hadn't answered his cell phone when it rang, just pressed the side button to silent it. He had been…so caught up. Gods above, how could he have ignored his phone?! No one ever called him on it unless it was an emergency, but he ignored it. And now his wife was dead.

_Not Sachiko!_

He stopped listening to the doctor as the smell of the hospital overcame him. A sharp pain shook his chest. He fought to breath, clawing at his tie. He didn't hear the doctor call for help. And he most certainly didn't see his son standing in the doorway, watching with wide eyes as his father had a heart attack.

.

Throwing himself to the floor, humor struck him as he slid, hands reaching for the ball. The things he did for his sister's amusement! Catching it, he curled and waited for impact. Seconds later, she landed on him and he couldn't be gladder for the "No Cleats" in the house rule. The padding on her shins hurt enough as it was. Laughing breathlessly he held the ball to his stomach. Sayu's shrieking laugh filled his ears as he rolled onto his back. Her hands found his sides and he let out a shout.

They scrambled off of the hardwood floor of the kitchen as Raito desperately tossed the soccer ball out the open back door. It landed safely within their backyard and as his sister ran for it, he leaned against the doorframe, out of breath.

He watched as Sayu grabbed the ball, looked back at him, and fell dramatically onto their neatly cut grass. Walking over to her prone form, he considered dragging on their game of keep-away but she was starting to look generally tired so he tumbled onto his back next to her. He could smell that she needed a shower, but then again, he was starting to smell too with all the roughhousing they were doing.

Turning onto his side he propped himself up on an arm and looked down at her. She had lost the jersey and the cleats the moment they stepped into the house, leaving her in her sweaty sports-bra, grass-stained shorts, and dirty padding. She had just won against one of the toughest teams in the league and had been elated. Raito hated to drag her away from her celebratory party with her teammates and coach, but they had had a train to catch and none of the team lived anywhere near them. It was also a school night, so she couldn't spend the night with one of the other girls. He figured he made up for it by buying the ice-cream and making cupcakes that looked like soccer balls. Sayu loved his baking and Maggie Moo's Ice-cream©.

She certainly didn't appear to have any hard feelings about leaving early when he had given her the three scoops of chocolate and Oreos.

The day was dieing by the time they had walked from the train station home. She had seen the cupcakes and they had played around with the winning ball that Sayu had gotten to keep when she had scored the winning goal. Raito had the business cards of the recruiters that had seen Sayu do that amazing, scare-Raito-to-death-and-almost-broke-her-neck-move.

Raito didn't know what else you'd call it. Sayu played soccer, he watched and if he was lucky, he learned a thing or two. He knew fouls pretty well after three years of watching.

Staring at the growing dark circles under her eyes, he reached out and ruffled her hair. The sun had warmed the grass and Raito felt as sleepy as his sister looked. Her hands still clutched the winning ball and Raito watched, concerned, as she breathed and he could see ribs start to show. She was doing about three hours of cardio five days a week, and he was doing his best to give her the diet that fit that workout, but she still lost a scary amount of weight each soccer season.

He sighed and got to his feet.

Sayu opened her eyes when she felt her brother move. She was tired after the game. Physically and emotionally, soccer was draining. But she had won! Well, her and the team had won.

And Raito had been there to see it.

She had seen him in the stands, alone in the crowd of other soccer moms screaming and cheering for her. Her brother was the best, but Sayu couldn't help but be worried for him.

He was always alone. He never had any friends over. She knew that he had never had any girlfriends, too.

He was- was _Raito_.

He cooked and cleaned and did laundry and served dinner and baked cute things for her and her friends and played host and picked up after her and studied hard at the kitchen table and- and…he was like a mother, only…better.

She didn't feel any sadness at the thought, not really. She couldn't even remember her mom, except for the vague smell of old perfume and the feeling of a soft chest and warm arms hugging her.

Raito was the one who was there. He was the one who took care of her and listened to her and held her when she cried about stupid Yuhiki in seventh grade who she was sure was going to be her husband some day. He didn't tell her to shut-up, or that she was stupid like she had heard some of the other girls' brothers scream at them from inside their rooms.

Raito took her shopping and taught her about periods and pregnancy with a straight, solemn face that she had looked at and listened intently to everything he said.

He was the one who explained cussing and bought her first bra. He brought her pain medication when her period pain got so bad that she cried and cried and thought she was going to die.

He was the one with her in the doctor's office, holding her hand while she told the doctor what was wrong. He was the one who came up with birth control helping with the hormonal transition during her bleeding, and he was the one who explained to dad when he had come home to find the empty pill container sitting on the counter.

He took the outraged backhand their father threw, and he stood there as Soichiro screamed at him about being a terrible son. He was the one explaining quietly, respectfully, that Sayu was in pain and the doctor had prescribed it and that Raito had told Soichiro this all _three days ago_.

He got her into soccer and wasn't embarrassed to shop with her, something that made all of her friends jealous. He took her out and hugged her in public and still, with all that he did, managed to be a straight 100% student. He even worked part time at the coffee shop after school while she was at practice!

Raito…was just…brilliant. He helped her with homework and was the best brother in the world! Sayu…just wished that he had someone to be with. She knew that she was only there for him so much but she helped where she could.

She had started vacuuming and dusting and picking up after herself. She helped Raito was dishes and was sure to turn the TV down when Raito was trying to study at the kitchen table.

She got the mail and helped him cook dinner and made tea and set the table. She tried so hard for him. But seeing his rare smile like tonight when he bought her ice-cream and ruffled her hair and baked her amazing cupcakes she'd have in her lunch for the next _week_, she knew that she wouldn't be able to live without him, not like she lived without their father.

Raito saw the look on his sister's face, and spared her a small smile as he offered her a hand up. She took it, smiling back at him.

She loved her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yagami family! Or Death Note for that matter!

A/N: I just figured out what was wrong with my uploading thing on my homepage. Now, I can successfully upload my chapters, I just have to change what type of file they save as! Yey me! (I was getting so pissed that I couldn't post.)

.

Humming softly, he moved down the isle. His hands were securely in his pockets to protect from the outside cold. He didn't bother to remove them as he shopped. He would only be there for a few minutes anyway.

Stopping before the woman's hygiene area, he quickly compared prices on tampons and picked the ones that Sayu usually used. The box proclaimed them sport safe, and Raito wanted to snort. Yes, those where the ones that Sayu needed.

On an after thought, he stopped by the candy isle of the small convenience store and grabbed a couple of bags of chocolate. Dark for Sayu, milk for him; his sister wasn't the only one who liked chocolate.

Tucking his things under his arm, he walked to the front and paid.

He smiled politely when the woman gave him a surprised look for what he was buying.

She smiled back, commenting on what a lucky girl his girlfriend was. He didn't bother to correct her.

He took a big breath of hot air as he began to exit the store, the cold rushing to bury into his sleeves and under his hat.

His purchases were securely tucked into one of his larger coat pockets, but he kept a hand on them just incase as he walked down the street.

Soon enough, he was almost home.

His nose felt like it was about to fall off, and about a block away from his house, it began to snow. Raito cursed his luck soundly as he took off at a quicker pace.

He was glad that he didn't have to fumble with his house key as he raced up his drive. His foot slid in the growing snow and he caught himself on a porch rail before he bolted inside, the door open for him.

He slammed the front door shut behind him, leaning against as his breath came in hot puffs.

Oh, how he hated the cold.

He carefully extradited his hands from his pockets as he slipped out of his wet shoes, setting them carefully on the rack to dry. He noticed a larger pair of shinny work shoes and nodded to himself. He had seen the car sitting in the driveway.

His fingers were stiff and burned slightly with the shift in temperature as he shrugged out of his jacket and hat, hanging them up on the hooks he had installed a couple of years before.

Bag in hand, he walked down the hallway and peeked his head into the living room. His blue jeans dragged behind his heels but he had long since realized that a little big large was a hell of a lot better than a little bit small.

"Sayu?" he called out as he stepped inside, seeing her dark hair flow over the arm of the couch.

He heard her groan and frowned as he hurried over to her.

She was curled in a ball with a heavy blanket covering her up to her head. She wasn't moving and Raito gently pulled back the blanket.

"Hey, I got your stuff." He told her when she cracked open her eyes to look at him.

He held the bag up to show and smiled when she looked confused at the colors showing through the white plastic. Sitting on his heels, he brushed back her thick bangs and grabbed out the chocolate with one hand. Her eyes widened before a smile bloomed over her pained features.

Her brother was the best!

She wanted to croon at him and hug him soundly so bad! She cautiously sat up, letting him help her some. Her uterus cramped and she hissed through her teeth, still elated for the present Raito had got her.

Chocolate! Now, really, who else had a brother like hers? No one that was who!

Smiling at him, she opened the bag of Hershey's Dark Chocolate and quickly grabbed a small bar out. She wasted no time at all shoving it in her mouth and she hummed happily at the sinfully good taste.

Raito laughed at the look of rapture on his sister's face before he stood. She looked like she was in heaven, but Raito knew that it wouldn't last for long.

"Now, Sayu, why didn't you take some of your pain pills before it got bad?" He asked as he walked through the doorway connecting the living room to the kitchen, pulling the long dark sleeves of his sweater lower over his hands.

He didn't wait for an answer as he got a glass of water and two generic headache pills from the medicine cabinet. The head ache pills had the same thing in them as Pamprin did, so Raito was in the habit of just buying the cheaper brand. Walking them back into the living room he saw that Sayu was on her second bar and had grabbed the bag off of the floor to nose through it. She was holding the box of tampons like it was a child and the his bag of chocolate she had, unsurprisingly, turned her nose up at and sat it on the end of the couch.

He pushed a foot stool over to the couch with a socked foot and sat down, holding the pills and the water out to her. She reluctantly put down her prizes and took them, making a face as she did so.

Raito didn't really understand her aversion to pills. It wasn't like they tasted bad, and she swallowed food daily. Pills shouldn't have been a problem. But they were, and Raito was hard pressed to find a time that she had willingly taken them on her own.

Snatching his bag of chocolate he opened it and popped a Dove into his mouth. He honestly didn't see how Sayu could eat chocolate dark.

"So," he asked conversationally as he took her empty water glass and set it on the floor beside him, "how was your day at school?"

She grinned and took the initiative to launch into a complicated talk about friends liking friends and classroom drama that Raito didn't have a problem with.

He listened carefully and was giving her advice when their father walked in.

"…I'd just ignore Rika until she gets over thinking you stole her boyfriend. And really, Katani and Chahiri need to be told that their hurting Sayata's feelings. Human's aren't mind readers, Sayu,"

"They need to talk it out." Sayu finished with a grin one of her brother's oldest sayings.

"Exactly," Raito smiled before a throat cleared from the doorway.

They both looked over to see Soichiro, still in his work clothes, looking at them.

'He looks nervous.' Raito thought as he saw the uncomfortable twitch of his father's brow.

"From now on…I'll be working on the Kira case. I just thought you should know."

Sayu and Raito froze, staring at their father with looks of disbelief and shock.

Soichiro turned and walked back down the hall, leaving his children in stunned silence.

Raito, as always, was the first to his feet as he raced after his father. Sayu scrambled up after him and followed on his heels as they entered the kitchen through the other door. Soichiro was closing his suitcase as Raito exploded in.

"You'll be working on what?!" He asked angrily.

"Son, I already said it. I'll be working on the Kira case." Soichiro answer calmly, wondering why Raito was asking this. Normally, his son hated when people repeated themselves.

"Do you expect us to be okay with this development?!"

Soichiro looked surprised and affronted with his son's inquisition.

"You're going out there to die! What the hell are you thinking father?!" Raito couldn't help but cry out.

"I am the chief of police, Raito, and your father! You will not speak to me in that tone of voice!" Soichiro yelled over Raito's loud exclamation.

"What does the chief of police have anything to do with this?! Surely they understand that you have a family that needs you and-" Raito was grasping at straws, trying to make his father see that Sayu and Raito needed him. They only had his source of income to rely on. Raito's meager pay just wouldn't cover their cost of living.

"I will see Kira brought to justice! You will not question me, Raito!" Soichiro's voice thundered as he stood straight in the face of his son's growing panic.

"Justice?! Gods above, father, please, think about this!" Raito had to try, for Sayu if not for he.

"I have thought, and I have made my decision! I will fight Kira, and that's the last of it!" Soichiro would not be shaken from his path. He would bring Kira to justice. He would help L.

Turning on his heel, he grabbed his suitcase and pushed past his children, his large frame making it easy work.

Raito followed him down the hall.

"Why can't we talk about this?! How could you just drop this on us and expect to leave right afterwards?! How can you be so selfish?!" Raito screamed, almost stepping on his father's heels as Soichiro spun around to face him.

Seconds later, his hand connected to Raito's face. Within moments, his shoes were being pulled on and he was out the door.

Raito lay where he fell, his hands in fists as he heard the car start and peel out of their driveway like a bat out of hell.

He felt the blood as it dribbled out of the side of his mouth. His father had hit him harder than he had the last time, and Raito's teeth had cut into his cheek.

Pushing himself up, he glared at the front door. Rage was bubbling up and he breathed deeply as he tried to control it. He used his sleeve to wipe at his tender, bloody mouth.

He got to his feet with ease that didn't show the bruises that he could feel blossoming on his hip from where he had hit the floor. His face was already starting to throb as he turned back to the kitchen.

His sister's large, frightened eyes stared back at him. He tried to give her a smile as he walked forward, holding open his arms.

She threw herself at him, burying her face in his chest. She could feel tears start to well up. Screaming scared her, and she couldn't believe what their father had told them.

Raito had explained to her the case of mysterious murders after she had heard talk of it at school. She found it scary that a person could do such a thing, would do such a thing. Sure, the people that Kira killed where criminals, and their justice system was screwed, but that didn't give Kira a right to kill people. Who had made him God?

She swallowed thickly as she felt Raito clutch her tightly, his face bowing to lie on her head.

"Why would he do this to us, Raito?" She asked as she started to cry. She didn't understand, didn't their father love them enough not to leave them?

Raito was quite for a moment, and Sayu almost thought that he wouldn't answer her.

"I don't know, Sayu. I just…don't know." He whispered to her hair, and it was then that Sayu truly felt afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

A/N: Update!

*

If it was one thing Raito couldn't stand, it was bigotry of any kind. And as he stood there, trapped by the man singing and preaching Kira's praise, Raito wanted to shut him up. With his fist, preferably.

Like it wasn't bad enough that he came home every day to an empty driveway and a sister fearing for their father's life, he now had to deal with this imbecile trying, and failing, to stick his beliefs up Raito's ass. All because of Kira.

It pissed him off.

His smile was more of a show of teeth as he forcefully pushed himself past the moron blocking the walkway. He had tried to be nice, he consoled himself, he had tried to be polite, but nooooooo! That hadn't gotten him anywhere with the damn zealot! If Raito wanted to be the "Voice of Kira" he would've damn well done it already!

He ignored the man's pathetic stuttering as he briskly walked away. Batting at the sakura petals flying into his hair, he began cursing life in general. College was too easy, nothing was challenging him, and he heard about Kira everyday from the ditzy bitches that tried making themselves ornaments on his arms!

Gods above, he had had enou-

He grunted as he smacked blindly into a wall, falling backwards with the wall on top of him. As his breath wheezed from his chest, he became aware that it was not, in fact, a wall that had fallen on him, but another person. The weight pressed him painfully into the cement and he lay stunned as the person scrambled off of him.

Gasping for air he decided once and for all:

The day couldn't possibly get any worse.

He watched confused as the world started to spin around him. What had- ah. He had hit his head.

There was a hot hand on his arm, and his eyes were drawn to the shock of black hair the other had. Large gray eyes stared at him and Raito squinted his eyes at the man's mouth. He was…saying something?

The sound came back with a painful pop and Raito blinked warily as he brought up a hand to touch his ear.

"-ir, don't move. It's highly probably that you have attained a head injury from you fall. Follow my finger."

Raito had no choice but to do so as the man stuck an incredibly long forefinger in front of his nose.

"It does not appear that you have a concussion." The man's voice was flat, almost a monotone.

Raito set his hands on the ground and slowly levered himself up. He stopped as the dizziness set it. He swallowed dryly.

"That does not mean that you should move. I am not a doctor."

Raito opened his eyes that he hadn't known he'd closed to get a better look at the man kneeling beside him.

Messy. Plain white shirt, faded blue jeans, untied sneakers, large eyes, dark hair, thin nose, high cheeks, corner of lips naturally upturned. Once he was certain he'd be able to identify the man in a line up if necessary, he closed his eyes again and focused on not being sick.

"If you can stand, I can take you to a hospital. If I am not mistaken, there is one approximately three blocks from this campus."

"Yes, you're correct." He mumbled softly, trying to stay up.

If it was this much trouble to stay seated, how hard was it going to be to walk?

"If you can help me up, I think I can make it. Do you have a car?" Raito asked, opening his eyes to look at the stranger again.

"You are incredibly lucid." The man remarked as he help Raito to his feet. He also picked up Raito's bag that had been knocked to the ground beside them.

Raito clutched at his arm, feeling disoriented.

"Yes, I have a car." The man answered him as he helped Raito down the steps leading to the college.

"Well, that's good, because I'm not sure if I could make it approximately three blocks on foot without passing out." Raito's normally dry humor had returned to him.

"I don't think I could carry you." The man said frankly.

"I didn't imply that you could have, did I?" Raito actually wondered. If he had, and couldn't remember that would mean…shit. He couldn't remember what that would mean.

Their pace seemed like lightening all of a sudden, and Raito paled.

"Stop." He rasped out, covering his mouth with his hand. He clenched his eyes shut and willed for the nausea to pass. He took shallow breathes and when they started moving, he didn't talk anymore, too worried about where his feet were falling.

He was barely aware when he was led to sit down.

"The hospital." The man said, and Raito didn't even have it in himself to wonder if they were in a cab.

He was proud that he only ended up throwing up once, in front of the hospital.

But damn if it wasn't embarrassing.

Soon enough, he was in a room. X-rays had been done, eyes had been checked, and he was diagnosed with a mild concussion.

He had wanted to snort at that.

Mild. Yeah right. And he was L.

When asked who to contact, all he could do was give them his sister's cell. His father didn't have a mobile, and he hadn't given either of his children his work number. Raito wasn't sure if he'd be able to reach Soichiro at the police station, or if he was else where working on his Kira case.

Sayu had been frantic when he'd told her what happened.

Luckily, it wasn't soccer season so Raito had just instructed her to go home after school was over. Maybe start super he had suggested. He knew that working would help keep her mind off of things.

The stranger had also yet to leave his side.

When the doctor had declared him good to go, Raito had realized that he hadn't thanked the stranger yet.

"Yagami Raito." He introduced himself, giving a weak smile and holding out his hand.

"Ryuga Hideki." The stranger pronounced, giving Raito's hand a weak shake.

"Thank you for helping me." Raito said as they exited the hospital, the stranger pushing his mandatory wheelchair.

"I believe that it was the only thing to do as I was the one who ran into you and subsequently caused your injuries."

"No, I wasn't watching where I was going." Raito protested as he carefully stepped out of the wheelchair. Should he say he was running from fanatics? No, probably not.

"Thank you again." He said as he waved a cab over.

"You have nothing to thank for." Ryuga said, almost mumbling it.

Raito gave him a bright smile and slid into the cab.

He didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 4

L swallowed, trying to wet his dry mouth as he opened his eyes to stare at his computer screen. The sound of paper shuffling and keyboards clicking sounded obscenely loud in his ears as he tightened his fingers on his fork. His brow furrowed and he gazed blindly through the dark strands of his hair. His mind, ever in a furry of thought, was painfully blank as he, _once again_, recalled his meeting with a one Yagami Raito. Breathing deeply through his nose, he remembered the piercing eyes that stubbornly categorized his face even as the owner swayed dizzily.

He absently scrapped his plate for the last strawberry before staring down in astonishment to see that there was none. He must have eaten it while he was reminiscing. He quickly set the plate down and tucked his knees more tightly to his chest.

He wondered faintly if he was losing his mind.

Two weeks since his encounter. 336 hours since he gave a stranger a concussion. 20,160 minutes since he began the strange experience of drifting thoughts.

He felt something snake through his chest and wrap around his heart. He took a moment to rub at the offending organ before he realized that the pain was only in his mind. His face paled unnoticeably as he realized that what he was feeling was simple.

He was afraid.

.

Quilish watched with calm eyes from his place in the corner as L stared off into space. Concern warred with astonishment in his chest as he watched his companion eat unthinkingly. It was as if his mind had…stopped. Pulling on his gloves, he bowed his head in though as he resisted the urge to pull L aside.

Whatever could have caused such a thing? He wondered faintly.

.

Sighing Raito picked back up his pencil to neatly write an answer for the question before him. Really, it seemed things just couldn't get any easier. Maybe he should look into tripling his major to include art. Or maybe physics.

Rubbing at his eyes he looked up when the bell rang, plastering on a smile for the customers as they walked through the door.

The two older women blushed and giggled while their third companion rolled her eyes. Raito's eyes immediately scanned and categorized their features as he walked out from behind the counter towards them while they sat themselves under the AC vent. Putting a spring in his step that he just honestly didn't feel he pulled out his pad of paper and pen to write down their order.

"Hello ladies, and welcome to Minna-san's Café! Our special today is white chocolate raspberry frappe." He said as he tucked a strand of auburn hair behind his ears. The two dark haired women gave appropriate ohhhs and ahhhs to his greeting while the blond smiled softly at them. They both looked to the blond woman and she waved them to order.

Raito didn't particularly listen attentively as they ordered. A Special, a plain latte, and a large cup of the strongest black. He didn't find it surprising that the solemn faced blond ordered hers stark.

Making their orders with ease, he delivered them and then went back to his homework. He glanced up occasionally to check on the three, but seeing as they were his only customers he had plenty of time.

When they left a large tip and walked out, he went about finishing his homework.

Glancing down at his watch he sighed when he noticed that he still had another half an hour of doing nothing. It left him time to think, something he wasn't too inclined to.

Absently his hand wandered to his bag where a small container held a batch of cookies that Sayu had made for the man that had helped him to the hospital. Sighing he closed his eyes and leaned backwards in his chair.

Thoughts of his father, his sister, his schooling, his stranger, anything, and everything made a trip round his head as he sat and waited for his shift to be over. His eyes snapped open as his thoughts caught up to him. Since when had Ryuuga-san been _Raito's_ stranger. Really. Raito laughed at his absurd thoughts.

Ryuuga-san was just an honorable human being who had done the nice thing and escorted him to the hospital after Raito had made a klutz out of himself and fell.

He smiled though as he thought about it and as he noticed his hand creep back to his bag. His gaze sharpened impeccably at the action and he thought seriously for a moment.

Maybe he _should_ look more into finding Ryuuga-san.

After all, who didn't like cookies?

.

Soichiro cleaned his glasses slowly on his shirt as he rolled back from his spot. Matsuda was muttering to himself again, he noted uncaringly. Thinking of Matsuda brought his thoughts to his son and he cursed himself before he made himself go through the memory again. After all, Sachiko would never have hit their son, Sachiko would have accepted his decision and patiently explained it to their children. But, when had he ever been Sachiko.

The old pain of losing his wife still tugged on his heart strings while he thought about his shouting match with Raito.

Why couldn't his unruly son see that Soichiro was doing this case for them? That he was risking his life for them? That he was trying to make the world a better place for his children to live and love in? Why did Raito have to be such a, a-

Soichiro's mind helpfully supplied the word. _Teenager_. Soichiro felt himself slump. How often did he forget that his son was just a boy?

Too often it would seem.

Gathering up his courage, he vowed that when he got home he would sit his son down and talk this thing out. That he would make Raito see reason. That he would do the best he could; by himself and by his beloved Sachiko.

With that in mind he bent back over his computer and got back to work.

After all, Kira wouldn't catch himself.


End file.
